One and two dimensional handheld imaging devices are known in the art. Such devices often employ either CCD technology or other technology for accomplishing the same function, such as CMOS technology. These devices involve a one dimensional array or two dimensional matrix of elements that capture light and output an electrical signal, the level of which depends upon the captured light. An entire image may then be captured and translated into an electrical signal for storage, analysis, and display.
Known image capture devices, particularly one dimensional image capture devices, employing CCD technology are size limited because the CCD detector is a prescribed width. In order for the CCD array to be wide enough to appropriately capture an image, the housing which the CCD array is placed is subject to a certain minimum width. Moreover, the manufacturers of image capture devices often procure the CCD arrays from third party. Thus, the width of the image capture device of a manufacturer is dictated by a third party's choice concerning the width of a CCD array.
FIG. 1 depicts the prior art handheld CCD image capture device 100. The device 100 includes a CCD array 101, behind a lens 102, all contained within a housing 103, shown in dotted outline. Various additional components for holding the lens 102, CCD array 101, and other circuitry are not shown for purposes of clarity and simplicity.
The housing 103 is intended to be of a size and shape that is convenient and comfortable for a user to hold in one hand. The entire arrangement of FIG. 1 is typically contained in a hand held image capture device.
Because the width of the CCD array 101 is determined by its manufacturer, a different manufacturer incorporating CCD array 101 into a handheld image capture device 100 faces a minimum width limitation with respect to housing 103. More specifically, the housing 103 must be wide enough at the point in which the CCD array is installed in order to accommodate the CCD array 101. This leads to a width of the handheld scanner that is wider than it is desirable.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a hand held scanner that includes a CCD or similar detector array, wherein the housing 103 can be narrower than the width of the CCD array 101, in order to facilitate a thinner handle and more comfortable grip.